Accidental Love - Nalu Fanfiction
by XxAnimeFanFicsxX
Summary: Read how the many adventures of Natsu and his companion (and love interest) Lucy Heartfilia form an unbreakable bond between them. See how through the use of courage, sacrifice and a little bit of magic, can help a romance blossom - an accidental one that is.
1. Chapter 1 - Battle in the Willows

"LUCY GET DOWN!" Exclaimed the raging salamander as he courageously pushed his comrade aside, evading incoming orbs of crimson light.

"WHAT THE-" Lucy cried out, tumbling to the forest floor. Still trying to regain her bearings, she jolted upwards after hearing several explosions around her.

"Natsu! Are you..." Speechless, Lucy's bronze eyes found themselves glaring up at him as he shadowed over her body with an infuriated look in his eyes. Natsu's entire body was enveloped by roaring flames and scarlet embers. Clenching his fists, he stood over Lucy, shielding her from the impact of the explosions. Astonished by his valiance, Lucy's azure eyes welled up with tears. She could clearly see Natsu's bruises and cuts from the shear force of the explosion. "NATSU! YOU'RE HURT," she yelled "YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Natsu stared down at her, enraged. This flooded Lucy's mind with unease. "I would never leave you like this. If I have to die just to protect you, I WOULD!" Natsu proclaimed as sparks flew off his body.

Sniggering, a gang of cut-throats emerged from into the clearing of the willow forest. With thunder beaming in their ears, the two wizards exchanged reassuring glances. CRASH! A dazzling lightning bolt struck the ground, just metres away from Lucy.  
"Hey boss! The spell worked! It actually worked for once!" A dishevelled bandit announced. Slapping him around the head, the decrepit leader stepped forward, smirking. "Natsu Dragneel," he grinned maliciously over at the salamander who was helping Lucy back on her feet "we finally meet. I've been waiting for 13 tedious years to finally battle with a wizard of your level."  
Natsu growled, blocking Lucy from view.  
"Do you really want to challenge a dragon slayer? It's not a good idea." Natsu chuckled as flames appeared around his burly arms.  
Lucy suddenly cried out as one of the bandits grabbed her from behind and raised a steel dagger to his throat. Spinning around, Natsu's fury intensified. "LET HER GO BEFORE I TURN YOU TO ASH!" He bellowed. Struggling in the bandit's bitter grasp, Lucy's eyes widened.  
"NATSU LOOK OUT!" She screamed as the bandit threw her to the floor to shut her up. Before Natsu could react, he was floored by the leader and pinned down on the dusty ground.

Through blurred vision, Natsu helplessly watched in horror as two of the outlaws circled around Lucy, kicking her repeatedly in the stomach.

Suddenly, yet another radiant lightning bolt struck one of the willow trees closest to Natsu, setting it alight. Hesitantly, one of the bandits spoke up.  
"Um...Boss? Was a pretentious forest fire included in the plan?" Still overpowering Natsu, the Leader glanced up at his gulping follower and rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"OF COURSE NOT YOU HALF-WIT! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THAT CELESTRIAL WIZARD WOULD YA?"

Still striving to break free, Lucy attempted to reach for her keys. "Oh! What do we have here?" Hissed one of the outlaws, "celestial magic eh?" The nefarious bandit snatched the golden keys from Lucy's key pouch.  
"HEY!" Lucy yelled, struggling even more. "I don't think so," mocked the leader, a devilish smirk on his visage "such a petty excuse for a wizard won't get in our way." Cackling, the Leader heartlessly kicked Lucy in the abdomen, causing her to cry out in agony.

Not realising the huge mistake he had just made, the Leader only smirked in shear delight. THWACK! He came tumbling down to the forest floor beside Lucy, as a rage ridden dragon slayer towered over his motionless carcass.  



	2. Chapter 2 - Taming a dragon

Silence. Not a single soul dared to move or speak. Breathing heavily, Natsu gawked mercilessly down at the bandit leader that lay before him. With the outlaws distracted, Lucy managed to slip away from their grasp and dart over to Natsu who greeted her with an affectionate grin.

"Natsu!" She yelped, throwing her wounded arms around him. Stunned by her injuries, Natsu began to snarl as the remaining bandits circling them, weapons drawn. Lucy flinched. The salamanders body had suddenly become scorching hot to the point where his skin appeared a light crimson shade. His eyes no longer had pupils and only shone a brilliant silver which blinded all those who looked directly at them. With a barbaric tone, Natsu finally spoke.

"You hurt her..."

Icy jitters trickled down the bandits' spines. Unnerved by his unusually hostile nature, Lucy latched onto Natsu's tense arms trying to calm him. It was too late...

Like a whirlwind, blazing hot flares danced around Natsu. Sparks and embers flitted around the amber sphere that gravitated around the infuriated dragon slayer. Charging towards one of the cowardly bandits at maximum speed, scales began forming around Natsu's dazzling eyes. Lucy smirked and selected her Taurus key from her leather pouch.

"Gate of the bull, I open thee! TAURUS!" She chanted, levitating the axe shaped key above her head. While Natsu was continuing to beat the bandits senseless, a golden portal arose before Lucy, revealing an enormous cow wielding a battle axe with the physique of a god.

"Taurus! Take care of these filth ridden outlaws would you?" Asked Lucy, still smirking.

"Certainly!" Taurus bellowed. With a single sweep of his hefty axe, a dozen bandits were taken out.

NATSU'S POV:

{{Those bastards hurt Lucy. I'LL MAKE THEM SUFFER!}} I courageously draw my fist back, ready to strike.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" I blared out, punching two of the trembling cut-throats with one blow. Knowing that there was only a few more to deal with, I hastily glance over at Lucy who was using her enchanted whip to strike anyone who dared to come near her. {{Wow. She's definitely developed her magic skills since joining Fairy Tail. I've never seen her so powerful...}} Still staring at Lucy in astonishment, I notice something surreptitiously approaching her from behind. Without an ounce of hesitation, I dashed over to Lucy who was still completely unaware of what was happening.

"LUCYYYYYY!" I yell, pouncing onto the bandit behind her.

LUCY'S POV:

"WHAT?" I swiftly spin around to face Natsu who had viciously pinned down one of the terror-stricken bandits. It doesn't take me long to notice that Natsu was actually choking him with his blazing fists!

"NATSU, NO!" I scream, rushing over to them. Wrapping my arms around his chest, I attempt to pull him away from his struggling victim with all my might. Natsu doesn't budge.

"STOP THIS NATSU! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!"

NATSU'S POV:

{{I'M GONNA KILL HIM. I'M GONNA KILL HIM!}} My red-hot grasp intensifies and the bandit's face turns a deeper shade of red. With my intentions beaming in my ears, I hear a slightly faded voice telling me to stop. I don't even realise who it is trying to haul me away until I feel a tear drop onto my bare neck. {{L-Lucy?}} Her silvery voice becomes clearer as the tear rolls down onto my back. I loosen my grasp. 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Confession

"Please Natsu...Let him go." Lucy breathed, placing her delicate hand on Natsu's shoulder. The salamander sighed deeply before hesitantly stepping away from the spluttering bandit. Still holding onto him, Lucy smiled warmly up at Natsu, indicating that she was proud of him.

NATSU'S POV:

{{What have I done?}} I gently take Lucy's hand, returning her loving grin. Turning my attention back to the bandit, I notice that he was back on his feet but in some way, he seemed less threatening than before.

"I trust you will not give us more trouble?" I ask, frowning at the mortified outlaw. He simply stared.

"For now, I will walk away and leave your precious guild in peace. But mark my words, we will get what we came for." The bandit declared, a malicious smirk on his grotesque face. I sense the rage begin to build up inside me once again but Lucy's comfort seemed to be able to tame it. Smirking, I crack my knuckles.

"We'll be ready." I muttered as the bandit retreated into the thicket.

LUCY'S POV:

{{Thank goodness he's calmed down. He came too close to murdering that guy}} I give Natsu a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" I question, checking for any wounds on Natsu's muscular arms. He stared deeply into my eyes as if he could see my very soul and grinned once again, causing me to blush a little so I start scratching the back of my head trying to conceal it.

"The most important thing right now is that you're okay," he suddenly frowns and hastily checks me over "you're not hurt are ya?" My blush grows more obvious. Placing my hand back on his bruised shoulder, I beam shyly at him.

"I'm fine. These minor cuts and bruises aren't enough to break us, are they?" I laughed. Natsu grinned widely once again, placing his hand on my hand which rested on his shoulder.

YOUR POV:

Our two heroes gradually made there way through the willow forest, heading back to their guild with excitement. Well - except for one of them. Natsu seemed unusually composed and relaxed while Lucy couldn't stop skipping around him cheerfully, enthusing him about their latest accomplishment.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about that battle! You were so brave Natsu." Lucy smiled, glancing over her shoulder at him. He appeared to be troubled despite their victory.

"You were too Lucy. I'm just glad you aren't too hurt, that was a close call back there. Are you positive that you're not wounded or anything?" Natsu asked persistently. Lucy came to a halt and just glared back at Natsu with confusion written all over her expression. With silver moonlight showering across his face, Natsu suddenly looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"I appreciate your concern Natsu, I really do but you need to focus on your own health for once. A lot of people care about you and if something were to happen-" Lucy held back tears "I don't know what I'd do!"

NATSU'S POV:

{{Don't cry, whatever you do Natsu, don't cry}} I stare down at the forest floor as Lucy slowly approaches me with open arms.

"You know that I can't help it Lucy," Lucy suddenly embraces me, her pale face buried in my checkered scarf "I could never let anything happen to you."

I wanted this moment to last forever. It was perfect. With Lucy by my side, I felt like I had everything I ever wanted. The night sky above us shone with millions of dazzling stars and an enormous full moon.

Then, without even thinking, I blurted out with something that changed my life.

"I'm persistent with these things because I lo-" I freeze.

LUCY'S POV:

{{D-did he just almost say...}} My cheeks were flushed pure red as I raised my head only to see Natsu with the same shade smothered all over his face.


	4. Chapter 4 - Imagination

The next day...

Still exhausted from last night's events, Lucy gradually arose from her bed. Her thoughts remained tranquil and positive, until it hit her. Lucy worked herself into a panic, remembering that Natsu had 'confessed his affections' to her the night before. Was it just a dream? Only one way to find out. She dressed promptly into her salmon pink tank top and denim shorts, her bewildered mind flooded with hysteria.

"What am I supposed to say? Maybe I'm wrong. What if that was all a dream?" She debated with herself "no. That was real alright. Perhaps I should be happy about this, I mean...I do like him back." Lucy giggled, admiring herself in the bathroom mirror. Hastily tying a royal-blue ribbon in her fair hair, an incredibly delighted Lucy charged down the narrow staircase and burst out the door. Lucy blissfully skipped along the path while humming to herself. {{I bet he's waiting for me at the door! I can't wait!}}

Frantically, the celestial wizard approached the entrance to the guild. {{Here we go...}} She pushed the enormous doors and they flew open, light began showering into the guild hall in which everyone greeted Lucy with buoyant grins...all except one. Natsu.

{{Where is he? Is he even here yet?}} Lucy casually takes a seat at the guild's bar as her and Mira chirpily exchange cute smiles. Though she didn't get out as much as she used to (before Lisanna 'died'), Mira seemed to know everything about everyone and even has a never-ending list of people she shipped in the guild (Nalu written at the top). Concerned on his whereabouts, the blonde Heatfilia began whipping her head left and right, seeking out her dragon slayer companion. The wait grew tedious within minutes.

"Mira, where's Natsu?" Lucy questioned insistently, twizzling a golden strand of her hair. Mira eyed her, a slight look of concern painted on her porcelain visage. At that moment, it felt as if the entire guild had frozen in time. Everyone fell silent and stared in the direction of the doorway. Lucy spins around on the bar stool and peers over her shoulder, sweat trickling down her face. It was him. His stance and blank expression taunted Lucy's mind with paranoia and doubt.

Before Lucy had a chance to welcome him, Natsu had already dawdled outside into the courtyard where he proceeded to meditate - something Natsu always moaned about doing, believing it was a complete waste of time. {{Is he mad at me? Oh God...I hope he isn't}} A very puzzled Mira immediately percieved Lucy's nerves and tapped her arm lightly.

"Go and talk to him. He seems troubled and you're closest to him in the guild," Mira convinced "and may I add - where were you two last night? You weren't-" Lucy butted in instantly, a deep shade of red smeared on her cheeks.

"NO WAY! Mira, we were just out on a job and we got caught up with some bandits. No big deal." She blurted out, stuttering a little. The former she-devil Mira smirked at her blushing friend's grim face. Lucy simply glared, staring directly into Mira's soul. A nervous laugh spurted out of a now regretful Mirajane.

"Y-you know what? Forget I said that Lucy...heh...just go see Natsu, you need him more than he needs you." Mira stated rather sternly, taking a delicate sip from her pink glass. With a frown growing on her face, Lucy cautiously made her way across the guild hall, biting her nails in fear. {{Why am I so nervous? I've been Natsu's best friend for years. Surely he wouldn't be mad...}} Smiling softly to herself, Lucy felt reassured, but that smile abruptly vanished and an alarmed gasp escaped her lungs.

Natsu. Stood directly in her path just inches away from her. Brimming with fretfulness, Lucy hesitantly breaks the silence with Natsu gazing into her beige eyes, displaying no emotion.

"N-Natsu...can we talk?" She pleaded "About...last night. When you said-" The salamander lost eye contact with Lucy and the blonde mage's heart sank like a stone.

"I'm busy right now Lucy." Natsu stammered dismissively. Anguished, Lucy nodded slowly, shattered inside.

"O-okay...later maybe?" Lucy offered apprehensively, trying ever to hard to forebear tears. Natsu shrugged without a trace of and groaned "Yeah, whatever."

Dumfounded, Lucy could only watch in horror as Natsu heartlessly abandoned her in the middle of the guild hall floor - with Happy along side him of course. Falling to her knees with heartache, Mira sprinted over to the celestial wizard and embraced her - she could taste her devastation.

Sorry this part is so sad XD I know Natsu isn't really like that and he would never even dream of hurting Lucy. He's just emotionally confused at this point and is therefore not acting himself.

It'll get better though ;)

~ XxAnimeFanFicsxX 


	5. Chapter 5 - Stitches

Later that evening...

It was all over. An inseparable friendship ripped apart by just a few words. The blonde mage perched herself on the edge of her bed, her head buried her tear-soaked hands. Anguish flooded her thoughts as she relived every agonising moment of that day.

"It's all over. Who knew that a simple mishap like that could destroy of friendship?" Lucy whimpered, glaring at her face in the mirror, tears still streaming down her face. She growled ferociously. Louder and louder...

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU JUST HAD TO GO OUT ON A JOB DIDN'T YOU?" The celestial wizard howled, obliterating her mirror with her bear fist. Blood. Everywhere. Lucy's knuckles bled immensely as she continued to deliver a death stare at her shattered reflection. Yelping in pain, Lucy snatched a piece of toilet paper and hastily cloaked it around her bleeding palm.

"You alright, Lucy?" A very familiar voice asked, concerned. Lucy flinched. It was him. Her heart racing, the blonde Heartfilia glared at Natsu in the reflection of her smashed mirror as he cautiously approached. Throbbing with pain, Lucy's hand continued to bleed like crazy, the blood spilling all over her pink top and the broken glass coated floor. Natsu gasped, realising that his best friend was hurt and rushed over to her speedily.

"W-what happened? What did you do Lucy? Speak!" He pleaded, shaking her gently. Natsu grew desperate for answers. A glazed look in her beige eyes, Lucy ignores his pleas. She'd be the one to ask the questions.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned coldly, avoiding eye contact. Irritated, the dragon slayer shook his blonde friend more harshly, demanding answers.

"Lucy! Why did you do this?" Natsu fell to his knees, reaching for her hand which wept with blood. His friend instantly pulled away, finally making eye contact with the salamander.

"Not after the way you treated me today. What made you act like that? It's like I never knew you!" She screeched, clasping onto Natsu's chequered scarf and pulling him up to her infuriated face, threateningly. Driven by concern and instinct, Natsu latched onto Lucy's wrist and hauled her downstairs and into her tiny kitchen. Grabbing her waist, he hoisted Lucy up and perched her on the kitchen side. Puzzled, the blonde mage gazed at Natsu as he frantically searched her cupboards and drawers.

"Before we talk about any of that, let's stitch you up." The salamander stated, reaching for a needle and thread. Lucy instantly felt dread and panicked, staring at the needle in Natsu's hand. Setting his equipment down on the table beside Lucy, Natsu could easily sense Lucy's nerves and gave her a reassuring smile. Gradually, the pink-haired wizard skilfully removed tiny pieces of glass out of his friend's soft hand with a pair of silver tweezers. Lucy's jaw dropped. Who knew such a short-tempered fire wizard could have such steady hands?

"Almost done. Just gotta stitch up that cut," Natsu grumbled - he didn't want to hurt her "tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, okay?" Lucy gazed up into his unfathomable eyes as he commenced his work, piercing the needle into her delicate skin. Wincing slightly, the blonde Heartfilia was silent throughout the procedure. All she could do was stare at Natsu in disbelief. After all that had happened that day, he acted like it was all just some false memory or perhaps even a dream. Lucy knew it wasn't. She remembered every moment vividly. The focussed salamander finished his work and tied a small knot to seal the wound and prevent infection.

"All done. Nice goin' Lucy," Natsu praised, presenting his blushing friend with a thumbs up "it weren't so bad huh?" The blonde-haired wizard simply glared, a blank expression smeared on her face. Natsu's beaming grin faded away, noticing Lucy's eyes welling up.

"Why didn't you speak to me today?" She asked sternly, frowning down at a quivering Natsu - who seemed to have only just recalled what he'd done that day.

"I was afraid. I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me again." The dragon slayer breathed, gazing out the window at the dazzling stars. Dumbfounded, Lucy was speechless - she'd never heard Natsu say such a thing.

"No Natsu, you're wrong. I actually really wanted to talk to you about what you said...well...what you almost said a few nights ago." Lucy explained, shuffling off the table. Unsure of how to react, Natsu could only sit cross-legged on the floor, pondering. Glancing up at the blonde's pale visage, the salamander admired her beauty for a few moments - she was gorgeous despite the fact that she had been crying.

"I see. What I said - it was an accident. I'm sorry if you're offended," Natsu apologised as he came back down to Earth "I was just scared in case you didn't feel the same way..." Heart pounding. Nerve wrecking. Pressure building. This was her moment. The celestial wizard crouched down in front of Natsu and lifted up his chin lightly, her eyes filled with desire.

"That's where you're wrong, Mr Dragneel." 


	6. Chapter 6 - Stay

Everything was still. The two wizards persisted to glare at each other with surprised looks painted on their blushing faces. Hesitantly, both Natsu and Lucy wanted to speak but no words seemed to come out. It was just the odd "uh..." or "I...um..." that managed to spew from their lips. Someone had to speak...and it was Lucy.

"It's true. I've liked you ever since the day we met. I've kept it hidden because I thought you wouldn't be interested in relationships..." She breathed, examining her stitches. The salamander sighed, hoisting himself off the tiled kitchen floor.

"Why do you think I wouldn't be interested?" Natus questioned, placing his warm hands on the blonde mage's shoulders. Lucy glared at him, trying to deduce his current emotions about the situation.

"Well...you're so wrapped up in adventure and travelling around that I thought you wouldn't want that kind of thing. I hesitated to tell you because I thought I'd get in your way..." A tear rolled down Lucy's face and was then wiped away by the back of Natsu's soft hand.

"I'd never really thought about love since Lisanna died. Until I met you..." The trembling dragon slayer admitted shyly. Lucy's heart pounded and goose bumps spread across her entire body.

"Well, maybe we can make this work huh? We see each other most days so it would work perfectly in my opinion," the blonde Heartfilia giggled as her face flushed pure red "and we are pretty open about this with each other. Why hide it?" Agreeing, Natsu nodded slowly. After a few moments of gazing into each other's eyes, the wide smile that we all know and love appeared on Natsu's visage - Lucy mirrored his grin. Lucy yawns and leans up against the fridge.

"Ya tired?" The pink-haired wizard asks plainly, smirking. She needn't answer, Natsu could tell. Humming to himself softly, Natsu gently carried Lucy back upstairs bridal style. The warmth of his body radiated onto the celestial wizard as he kindly lay her down onto her bed. Watching as his lover drifted off into slumber, Natsu couldn't help but smile to himself - he'd finally told her. Natsu stands promptly, taking a few steps across Lucy's pink-themed room, he suddenly heard a faint voice from behind.

"Natsu, stay." The blonde Heartfilia pleaded, her bronze eyes shimmering in the moonlight. He felt guilty. He had to stay with her, how could he turn her down? Nodding in agreement, the salamander collapsed beside Lucy. He was home.

Told you it would get better X3 Finally some real Nalu moments are setting in (sorry this chapter's slightly shorter .)

Big surprise in the next part, don't miss it ;)

XxAnimeFanFicsxX 


	7. Chapter 7 - Threats On The Rise

Lucy jolts awake from a dreamless sleep. As her glistening eyes adjusted to the darkness, she tilted her head to the left to discover Natsu lying peacefully beside her, his burly arm wrapped around her abdomen. The blonde Heartfilia blushed pure red, remembering all that happened that night. The salamander murmured something in his sleep, something about Lucy. Smiling warmly at him as he slept, Lucy nuzzled into his chest. Everything was perfect. Lucy had everything she could have asked for: a beautiful home, her dream job and a loving boyfriend. Life seemed to be at its peak for the blonde wizard, or so it seemed.

At dawn...

Awaking in a daze, Lucy rubbed her eyes vigorously. Natsu was gone. Her heart pounding like a steam hammer, she spun around only to be greeted by her pink-haired lover - who was just inches away from her face. She lashed out.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The celestial wizard screamed, smacking Natsu with a pillow. Regaining his bearings, Natsu sat back up and grinned widely, leaning up against Lucy's bureau.

"Well, good morning to you too, Luce." He chuckled, pecking her on the forehead. Concealing her blush, Lucy glared angrily at her boyfriend who continued to roar with laughter.

"That wasn't funny. You scared the hell outta me!" Lucy complained, clenching her fists. The dragon slayer's smile grew wider, he loved messing with Lucy like that. It was almost part of his daily routine. Helping her up, Natsu had to bite his cheeks to hold in laughter - he knew Lucy would kill him.

"We should head to the guild," the salamander suggested "I think Gramps has figured out what those bandits were after, the other night." The blonde wizard rolled her eyes, leading Natsu down the staircase.

"One problem after another eh?" She groaned in annoyance as Natsu generously helped her put her denim jacket on. The dragon slayer snickered, slipping on his jet black sandals.

"Don't I know it," he complained "but it's different now. Now that we're official, I get to spend more time with ya." They exchanged elated glances. With shear delight, Natsu threw his arm around her, pulling her closer. The celestial wizard giggled sweetly, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

10 minutes later...

The charming couple were sat together at one of the many wooden tables dotted around the guild hall, awaiting word from their master. As soon as they had come in, Mira was uncontrollably fangirling over the newly formed couple - along with most of the other girls in the guild. There seemed to be only one anomaly amongst the crowd of 'Nalu' supporters - Erza. She was not so pleased. Storming over to them, Natsu quivered with dread in his seat, latching onto Lucy for protection.

"I swear Natsu...if you hurt her...you'll have to deal with me, ya hear?" The red-headed warrior threatened, grasping onto Natsu's collar. Sweating nervously, the salamander nodded hurriedly without an ounce of hesitation.

"Y-yes Erza! I swear it! Now...can you please put me down?" He stammered as politely as he could. Titania carelessly dropped him on the cold floor and lumbered back over to the bar. The blonde Heartfilia blurted out laughing until her sides ached - that was just too funny to watch with a straight face.

"Ha...ha...ha," Natsu moaned sarcastically "anyways, where's Gramps?" Amazingly, as Natsu spoke those words, Master Makarov strode onto the stage, a grim look on his worn face.

"Everyone! As most of you know, two of our members were savagely attacked by a group of bandits a few nights ago. The intentions of those bandits was not just petty thievery, they seek the full power of a dragon slayer - hence why they were headed for Magnolia. As you may have guessed, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy...you are in danger of these cut-throats and must therefore take caution. Unfortunately, I am unaware of why these bandits would wish to possess such a power - though that isn't important right now. Natsu, Lucy, you both gave them quite the thrashing, hopefully they've learned there lesson but please be careful." The ancient Master announced, anxiety written all over his face.

Horrified, Lucy turned to Natsu who bared the same expression as her. Placing her delicate hand on her chest, the blonde Heartfilia spoke up.

"Master, I shall protect Natsu. I will never leave his side." She vowed, grinning confidently down at her boyfriend who was astonished by her courage.

"And I shall guard Gajeel!" Levy declared, rising to her feet. Gajeel flinched and arose to his feet.

"No way! It's too dangerous Levy!" He yelled - but Levy stood strong and didn't accept. The entire guild then stood up abruptly and roared with cheers.

"And Wendy, I will make sure somebody always goes with you on quests - someone of a high level of wizardry." Makarov explained, eyeing Charle.

Will the guild be able to protect their beloved dragon slayers? Or will something drastic happen that alters everything?

Find out in the next chapter - coming soon :3 


	8. Chapter 8 - Sickness

2 Weeks Later...

"NATSUUUUUUU!"

The salamander jolted awake, screams ringing in his ears. Unnerved, Natsu scrambled hastily from under the bedcovers and sped over to the bathroom - where the scream seemed to have come from. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. This time, faint groans echoed from inside the tiny bathroom.

"Lucy? You okay in there?" Natsu asked, concerned. Worried sick, the dragon slayer cautiously opened the door, only to witness his sobbing girlfriend curled up in the corner, grasping her stomach tightly. The tiled floor was smothered in vomit and blood. Natsu raced over to her, horrified at the scene he had discovered.

"Lucy...What's wrong? Are you sick?" He stuttered, stroking the blonde Heartfilia's delicate cheek.

"Yeah," Lucy replied as she buried her visage in Natsu's ebony robe "but...it's really bad." The salamander embraced her, he could almost feel her pain.

"It's probably just morning sickness, did ya eat something funny?" Natsu questioned, beginning to clean up the bathroom with the assistance of Happy - who was very displeased by this. There was definitely something up. The celestial wizard was immensely pale with deep purple beneath her droopy eyes, of which were bloodshot. It's as if all life had been sucked out of Lucy in one night. Trying to spark her gorgeous smile, Natsu lifted up his girlfriend's chin and kissed her shyly on the nose. There was no reaction at all. She appeared to be empty inside.

"Natsu...what if-" The blonde mage was cut off by Natsu seizing her hand and hoisting her back on her feet. The salamander refused to believe that there could potentially be something seriously wrong.

"Maybe a day at the guild will help. Wendy will help you with pain so you should be fine," he explained as he lovingly wrapped his chequered scarf around her.

30 Minutes Later...(at the Guild)

The troubled salamander was perched on one of the wooden tables at the edge of the guild hall, observing his girlfriend from a distance. What if there was something seriously wrong? Should he call for a healer? It's probably nothing...

Lucy groaned as she took a small sip from her glass. She felt like death itself.

"Don't worry Lucy, sickness only lasts 2 days! You'll be fine. How do you feel now that Wendy's healed you a little?" Mira asked sweetly, only to be greeted by several more groans.

"A little better I guess...but the pain is worse than before. What's happening to me Mira?" The blonde Heartfilia moaned as she took another sip. Twiddling her thumbs in thought, Mira pondered for a moment. Then it hit her.

"Uh...Lucy...Promise you won't kill me...okay?" She whimpered, setting her cloth down on the bar. Lucy glanced up from her glass, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Is there a chance you could be...you know..." Mirajane stuttered, her fingers crossed behind her back. Growling, the celestial wizard abruptly stood up.

"What are you getting at Mira? Just spit out already!" The blonde wizard screeched, capturing the attention of everyone in the guild - including Natsu who span around immediately.

Mira grew nervous.

"Well...uh...you might be preg-" She stopped, a gasp escaping her lungs. In agony, Lucy had suddenly collapsed onto the freezing cold floor, coughing up blood. Before she hit her head on the bar, the pink-haired dragon slayer had sped over and caught her in his heated arms.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried, holding his girlfriend close to his chest. He was right. There was something seriously wrong. What could it be?  



	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys!

Just letting you all know that I'm going to China for a week, starting tomorrow, 23rd October.  
As you've probably guessed, that means I'll be ascent and I won't be able to write stories until I get back.

However, I am going to be using a notebook to plan and draught my stories, so I'm not forgetting about everything while I'm there.

I just wanna say thanks so much for all the support I've received :D I love all the positive feedback and I'm so glad you love my stories. I will continue them as soon as I get back, I promise ;)

Please leave a review if you have time :3 Nalu or Jerza? You decide ;D

I'll be back in a week x 


	10. Chapter 9 - Sinister News

Hey guys, I'm back from China! I'm so happy with the amount of views I have on this fanfiction, thank you all so much, it means a lot x ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was silent. Gazing down at Lucy who was sleeping peacefully, Natsu buried his head into his sweaty hands. It had been two days since his girlfriend has mysteriously collapsed in the middle of the guild hall, in front of everybody. She did not stir. The pink-haired salamander sat back in his seat, sighing deeply.

"What's wrong with ya Luce? I hope it's nothing too serious, I can't imagine life without you..." He breathed, taking Lucy's limp hand gently. As Natsu leaned forward to kiss the blonde Heartfilia's forehead, the door to the guild's medical facility burst open and Porlyusica rushed to Lucy's side. Latching onto her arm, Natsu shook her vigorously.

"Do you now what's wrong with her? PLEASE TELL ME!" He pleaded, glancing down Lucy who was as pale as a ghost. Porlyusica shoved him aside. Arranging her equipment, the doctor glared at Natsu. One question seemed to linger in her mind as she analysed him.

"Natsu Dragneel, right? How old are you?" She asked, placing her wrinkly palm across Lucy's forehead, taking her temperature. The dragon slayer tilted his head in confusion.

"Excuse me? How is any of this relevant right now? If you must know, I'm 16." The annoyed salamander sighed, constantly checking on his girlfriend.

"16? You're a bit young aren't you?" The doctor moaned as she looked over some paper work. Natsu's confusion grew. Too young for what? Twitching a little, Lucy's hand began to move a little - her boyfriend raced to her side hastily. Reassured by Natsu's loving smile, the blonde mage slowly sat up and rubbed her bronze eyes with her pink sleeve.

"What happened?" She murmured as she took a sip of water.

"You collapsed a few days ago, at the guild. Everyone is so worried about you Luce... I think the doctor is here today to tell us what caused it," Natsu explained as he ran his fingers though his girlfriends golden hair "how are you feel-" He was cut off by Luce yelping in pain once again. Squeezing her soft hand, Natsu attempted to calm her but nothing seemd to work. She was in utter agony and it pained the fire wizard to think that he couldn't help her.

"PLEASE HELP HER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" He pleaded, a desperate look in his eyes. The doctor sighed, glancing over at a very distressed Lucy once more.

"It's no disease. In fact, it isn't any kind of illness at all. It's a...condition, let's put it that way," Porlyusica mumbled as she prepared Lucy's medicine on the small counter "it's something I've never encountered before and I've been a healer for 45 years. Are you posative that you're ready for this?" Without a spec of hesitation, Natsu nodded quickly and listened in. Lucy listened also, despite her pain.

"What is it? Am... I dying?" The blonde mage questioned, her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry Miss Heartfilia... I don't know at this point." Porlyusica responded with a grim look in her eyes - this was difficult for her to announce to such a young and inncent couple. Natsu grew impatiet.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?" He demanded.

"She...well...Lucy is..." The doctor hesitated but she could clearl see that the pink-haired wizard would erupt any second "Miss Heartfilia is pregnant." The room fell silent.

"With... a monster..." 


	11. Chapter 10 - The Monster Inside Me

HIIII GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! (wtf) Anyways, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but here's the next part. I wrote this chapter in script form because I'm working on a play and I just wanted some practise. Enjoy xxxx

(Porlyusica and Natsu glare at each other, dumbfounded. Lucy is also staring at her nurse in dismay)

Natsu: She...she WHAT?!  
Lucy: WHAT THE HELL?  
Porlyusica: I was expecting that reaction. I'm not exaggerating or anything. I speak only the truth (she looks at some paper and then shows it to the speechless couple)

(The picture displays a picture of the inside of Lucy's stomach. A small baby rests within Lucy, it appeared small and innocent - not monstrous in the slightest)

Natsu: I haven't seen many babies in my time but I know that's a regular looking kid.  
Lucy: Yeah! There's nothing wrong with him!  
Natsu: (looking down at Lucy, puzzled) Him?  
Lucy: Well, when I picture our baby, I see a boy.  
Porlyusica: IT may have looked like a regular child then (she sets down the picture and picks up another) This is a picture I processed yesterday. These two pictures were taken 3 days apart - there's a pretty big difference if you ask me.

(In the second picture, the once tiny and innocent looking child had grown immensely and was almost half developed and only in the space of 3 days. The baby also appears to have some kind of growth on its head - like horns)

Lucy: (she screams) H-HOW?!  
Natsu: Easy there Lucy!  
Lucy: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!  
Natsu: Oh brother...  
Porlyusica: It's not just fast growth that is my concern, it seems that Lucy's magic power is decreasing at a rapid rate. My hypothesis is that the baby is absorbing it - stealing it from its own mother. Natsu: Get it out of her now! That monster could kill Lucy!  
Lucy: (grabbing Natsu's hand gently and putting it to her stomach) Natsu... This is a baby we're talking about. Just a little baby. He's gifted if he's absorbing magic power this early! We should be excited to meet him!  
Natsu: Its making you weak Lucy. I can't stand the thought of losing you. Please...  
Lucy: No, Natsu. I'm going to keep him. I'll bring him into this world and I will not die. I promise.

(The couple embrace lovingly. Porlyusica watches in disgust - she hates people and especially people that are in love)

Lucy: I'd never leave you Natsu. There's not a chance that this baby could be a monster because you're his father. Neither of us are monsters so how can he be? (She indicates her stomach)  
Natsu: (sighing) Alright Luce. I believe ya. Just... please don't die on me (tearing up)  
Lucy: I've grown stronger ever since joing Fairy Tail. I can do this.  
Porlyusica: I will let you out of the hospital now but please take care. Lucy should be fine for the next few days but as soon as she starts getting weaker, get her home and call for me. Natsu: Yes doctor.  
Lucy: Thanks Porlyusica. Porlyusica: Yeah whatever (she picks up her equipment and walks out)

(2 days later, Lucy was starting to show and her and Natsu were just about to enter the guild hall)

Lucy: Wait! Natsu... I'm so nervous. What'll everyone think?  
Natsu: Don't be shy Luce. I bet everyone will be exited to hear the news.  
Lucy: I guess... (she places one hand on her swelling stomach and holds Natsu's sweltering hand with the other)

(They both enter only to greeted warmly by everybody)

Levy: (latching onto Lucy) Lu-chan! Where were you?  
Lucy: It's a long story.  
Natsu: Long story short, Lucy's pregnant and the baby will be here soon!  
Lucy: The baby is also very gifted, he can absorb magic power already.  
Levy: OH MY GOD! LU-CHAN, YOU'RE PREGNANT?  
Lucy: Yep!  
Levy: I'm happy for you! Lucy: Thanks! I'm rather exited to...  
Natsu: Lucy?  
Lucy: (she screeches in agony) NATSUUUUUU!  
Natsu: Lucy! What's wrong?  
Lucy: My magic power! It's draining!

(Everybody stares at each other, unsure of how to react)

Natsu: It'll be alright Luce. This is just one of the early signs of you getting weaker, you should rest.

(Natsu carefully carries his girlfriend into the back room of the guild)

Lucy: N-Natsu?  
Natsu: What is it?  
Lucy: L... look at me...

(Lucy's skin is extremely pale like snow and every bone in her body was clearly visible. The baby inside Lucy was slowly killing her) 


	12. Chapter 11 - Overprotective

"Lucy? What are you doing?" A concerned looking salamander asked curiously, pacing towards his ponderous girlfriend. She whipped her head around the crowded hall to pin-point the source of Natsu's warming voice - then she spotted him (she couldn't help but blush). "Just looking for a job. I need to pay the rent pretty soon," she explained as Natsu's eyes narrowed "what's wrong?" Lucy could sense his anxiety. Confusion and nerves seemed to emit from his mind.  
"There's no way you're going out on a job until that baby's born." The pink-haired dragon slayer ordered sternly. The blonde Heartfilia froze. Did he have the rights to do this? Despite the fact that she appreciated his concern, this was getting out of hand Surprised at his sudden stubbornness, everyone in the guildhall turned to face Natsu who continued to gawk at his girlfriend's swelling stomach. Lucy clenched her fists, annoyed at her overprotective lover.  
"You can't tell me what to do. Besides, I have ages until he's born so we shouldn't worry. You know I can handle myself - don't you believe in me?" She questioned - mentally smirking, she knew she'd won this round. Growling internally, the salamander gave in; though he still dreaded the thought of something going wrong.

1 hour later...

Hastily, the elated blonde mage hoisted a leather rucksack onto her pale back. They were all good to go: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and of course, Happy. Earlier, they had all selected a job which involves rounding up some bandits who had recently stolen a caravan stuffed with gold and other valuables. A fairly simple task for wizards their level.  
"You don't think they could be the bandits that we encountered the night you confessed?" Lucy asked as she tightened the ocean-blue bow in her hair. Natsu chuckled.  
"Very unlikely. However, it would be pretty fun to knock their heads together again, huh Lucy?" He beamed, blushing a little as he recalled the significance of that evening.  
"AYE!" The blue-furred exceed exclaimed, spreading his wings. Boldly, the squad of experienced wizards exited the guild, blissfully unaware of the mortal danger ahead. Let's just say that they aren't dealing with ordinary bandits - they seek one thing and one thing only... and it resides within Lucy Heartfilia herself.

After about an hour of travelling, the group had finally located the bandit's base camp. The stone walls grew high around it and moss sprawled out against the bricks like paint. Like a sabre tears a deer, the emerald thorns ripped into the decaying walls as if slowly and painfully taking its life. The place was dead. Not a soul stirred and the silence grew deathly.  
"Let's go guys, the suspense is killing me, I'm all fired up!" The pink-haired salamander boasted, cracking his scolding knuckles.  
"This place gives me the creeps." Gray confessed. Confidently, the group strode towards the entrance, not catching the attention of some of the cut-throats within the camp. They had made it - as usual.

Tip toeing inside, everyone readied their weapons; Erza wielded her sword, Lucy selected 'Taurus' from her leather pouch and Gray and Natsu conjured up their magic, ready for battle. Rats squeaked and squabbled in the distance and the stench of blood, sweat and cigarette smoke filled the air - this was no place for a woman in Lucy's 'state'.  
"I don't like this," Natsu complained "Lucy, I'm taking you home."  
"What?!" His girlfriend hissed in response - there was no way she backing out now.  
"Just stick close to me, Luce,"

Darkness. Pitch black. Nobody could see a thing.  
"HEY! WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?" The salamander moaned, his flames being the only source of light they had - though it was dim. Menacingly, something in the shadows crept towards them, a devilish smirk on it's visage. "Remember me?" It mumbled maliciously - Natsu instantly recognised the voice. Suddenly, the group heard a silvery cry beaming in their ears. Panicked, Gray whipped his head around in the darkness trying to deduce who the cry came from.

Light. Their eyes adjusting to the blinding light, the wizards stared at each other in confusion, preying that everyone was safe. Natsu's eyes widened.  
"WHERE'S LUCY?!" 


	13. Chapter 12 - Time Is Running Out

He took off running. Nobody could stop him. "NATSU! WAIT!" Erza bellowed, adjusting her gauntlets and glancing over at Gray (who was now bare chested - what a surprise). A blazing trail of fire left by Natsu illuminated their path as Erza, Gray and Happy raced down the gloomy, damp and blood-stained caverns.  
"Crap... He's gonna give away our position!" The dark haired ice-mage growled; though he was worried about Lucy as well. "Focus, Gray. We'll find and stop Natsu then we'll look for Lucy," Erza planned "she couldn't have gone far."

Meanwhile with Natsu...

His rage was unmatched. Every muscle in his body strained as he reached maximum speed, a scolding sphere of flame gravitating around him.  
"LUCYYYYYY! GIVE HER BACK YOU BASTARDS!" The salamander yelled in a demonic tone. Little did he know that his pregnant girlfriend was no longer in the caverns...

With Lucy...

"LET ME GO!" The terrified Heartfilia screeched as her kidnapper's icy grip tightened. Barbarically, the cut-throat dragging her through the misty hallways threw her into an iron cell. The door slammed behind her. Lucy felt as if every bone in her body was breaking, the shear agony overwhelmed her. Mercilessly, Lucy had been teleported to an underground facility, far away from the bandit's main camp. The stone walls taunted her and she felt dread flood into her mind - knowing that this windowless prison would be her new home for a while. What did they want with her?  
"Please let me go... I'm expecting a child! This is outrageous!" She admitted with the last bit of her strength.  
"That's exactly why you're here." The hideous bandit replied with a smug expression.

A few hours later...

Lucy had been in absolute anguish - she could no longer take the pain. With each passing hour, the 'baby' grew stronger, inevitably stealing all of Lucy's magic power which meant she could no longer defend herself. She needed Natsu. Her visage was as pale as snow and every bone in her body was clearly visible, she almost resembled some kind of skeleton. Hey eyes were bloodshot and tears filled them, blurring her vision. BOOM!  
"AGHHHH!" Lucy's screech echoed through every hallway in the facility. The baby's all-powerful kicks were almost lethal. Though she thought she wouldn't, Lucy was beginning to believe Porlyusica's prediction; perhaps she was carrying a monster...

With Natsu...

He was dead, but Natsu stood back just in case. The battle proved a challenge but the Salamander was able to defeat him. Cold and lifeless, the corpse of the bandit leader lay before him, still twitching, even in death. The enraged dragon slayer towered over him, breathing heavily with a glazed look in his eyes. Bleeding and bruised, he suddenly felt a warm hand rest on his left shoulder. Erza. Her comfort instantly declined the salamanders anger.  
"It's alright Natsu. It's over. We'll find Lucy safe and sound, then we'll go home and it'll all turn out okay." She reassured, patting his on the back.  
"E-Erza... She's pregnant with my baby. Nothing can happen to her, we have to find her now." Natsu explained. Lingering behind the pair, Gray was searching around the chamber for any traces of their blonde companion - until he discovered a note residing in one of the many chests scattered around.  
"Hey Natsu, I found something," Gray announced as he gripped the note tightly "It says here that they've taken Lucy to another location..." Natsu's eyes widened.  
"SERIOUSLY?! WHERE?!"  
"It's a little smudged... I can probably make it out though... It says 'Black Th-Thorn'...something." Gray stuttered and then Erza stepped in looking rather confident.  
"Black Thorn Prison? That's pretty far..." She mumbled, knowing that this wouldn't be pleasing news for Natsu.  
"WELL LET'S GO! THAT BABY'S GONNA BE BORN REAL SOON! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" The dragon slayer bellowed. Speeding away, the group abandoned the job by leaving the stolen goods behind - finding their teammate what the main priority. Not a second must be wasted on their quest - time was running out. 


	14. Chapter 13 - Almost There

"Are you sure the machine's ready Sir?" A muffled mutter echoed through the cobblestone hallways of Black Thorn Prison, ringing in the blonde's ears like a gong. This was just too much to bare. Her bony back ached as she lay flat, sprawled across the cell floor like a bundle of dirty laundry - at least that's how they treated her. With each day, the baby thieving all of its mother's magic grew stronger and so did the agonising kicks it delivered. Perhaps Porlyusica was right; there truly was a monster inside Lucy. She spoke up with the last bit of her fading strength.

"P-please... Do you have morphine? Or something? Anything!" The guard simply sniggered menacingly. His devilish grin angered Lucy deeply - how could somebody be so cruel? Then again, she was in the worst kind of place.

"Just have that damn kid already, would ya? The boss is waiting and he ain't a patient man," the bandit brutally scolded "how much longer do we have to wait blondie?" Paralysed with shock, Lucy gawked at him in horror, her bronze eyes twinkling as tears filled them.

"What the hell are you talking about? YOU'RE NOT COMING ANYWHERE NEAR MY BABY!" She screeched until her lungs burst. It may be killing her, but she still loved whatever resided inside her with all her heart. It's like having a tiny piece of Natsu always with her. Glaring glumly with a glazed look in his eyes, the cut-throat sniggered once more, infuriating Lucy.

This was it. She had to escape.

With Natsu and the others...

Everyone panted with exhaustion, they'd been hiking for days. Natsu lead the way. He hadn't spoke to anyone about anything for the past three days - travelling grew increasingly tedious.

"Hurry up guys!" The salamander ordered as he quickened in pace "who knows what they're doing to 'er. My son is probably born now for all I know!" The group had glazed looks smeared on their visages, they could only think of their team mate and whether she was okay. Agitated by doubt, the sweating dragon slayer emitted an almighty howl that bounced off the hillsides that towered over them. He'd do anything to be with Lucy. Anything.

"We're not far away," Gray piped up from out of the blue; he'd been unusually quiet for the entire journey "maybe... 3 or 4 miles to go. If we hurry, we'll make it there before sun-down." Enlightened by this good news, Natsu took off sprinting far beyond the horizon, leaving a scolding trail of embers behind him.

"Well that got him moving. Come on! He's gonna need help when he gets there, and judging by his speed, that'll be pretty soon." Titania announced, equipping her Japanese Cloth armour and charging swiftly after her hot-headed companion. Obediently, Gray followed with hesitation - he too was determined to rescue his friend.

"NATSUUUU! SLOW DOWN!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, SLOW DOWN!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, DRAGNEEL?"

"Uh...uh...(damn) N-NOTHING! JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

"YOU'D BETTER RUN!"

With Lucy...

Drowning in sorrow, the blonde Heartfilia sat cross-legged, leaning up against the cobble wall as she contemplated all that had happened. If she wasn't so weak, perhaps she wouldn't be in this mess. No. She had to stop thinking like that. Dismissing the thought, she started to crawl meekly over to the cell door - she wanted answers.

"I can't take this anymore... Surely you must have a doctor?" Lucy asked plainly, lurching forward against the bars. Shrugging spitefully, her guard scuffed and turned away. This was the last straw.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I NEED A DOCTOR NOW! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LI-" Sharply, the celestial wizard was interrupted by a sudden painful ache in her abdomen, sending her to the ground like a stone.

"...The hell?" The guard muttered, trying to hide his newly found concern for the poor girl.

"H-help... I think... I... I think..." Lucy choked. Panicked, the guard broke into a sprint and ran down to gloomy, cobble hallways.

"SIR! IT'S HAPPENING! PREPARE THE MACHINE!"

(Sorry this part took a while to come out x I went to Comic Con today so you can imagine how busy I've been with preparing my cosplay :3) 


	15. Chapter 14 - Doctor Loke

Note: Sorry this took so long to come out, I was struggling with the plot a little bit but here it is x

Grotesque goblin-like bandits were closing in from every direction, their evil snare taunting Lucy's mind. There was no escape. Her heart racing, the blonde Heartfilia hastily shuffled to the corner of her cell as she prayed for her rescuer. 'This isn't a fairy tale' she told herself - and right she was. She never thought this would be how her story ended, she pictured herself dying in the arms of her beloved, not in a dark and sinister looking prison cell while pregnant with some form of 'demon child'. It never crossed her mind.

"STAY AWAY! I'M WARNING YOU! STAY AWAY!" She screeched desperately, pushing herself against the cobble wall. They didn't listen. They circled around the poor girl like beasts circling their target. ZAP! A brilliant illumination of gold and amber filled the room, blinding the bandits. Dressed in a tuxedo, eyes glazed over and his fiery locks blowing in the soft breeze that danced in from the window, a very angry looking Loke stood before his sobbing master. Lucy was astonished.

"You okay?" His gentle voice soothed her, despite the circumstances. All she needed was Natsu; then she'd feel completely reassured. Beaming up at her red-headed saviour, she answered in a meek yet cheery sounding, silvery voice.  
"I am, now you're here," she said, grasping tightly onto her stomach "except... I think..."  
"What is it?" Loke questioned, shortly before realising what was happening. "OH MY GOD! LUCY! I... I... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO." In paralyzing agony, the celestial mage managed to drag herself onto her bed with the help of Loke - who was sweating uncontrollably. The last thing he wanted right now was to be trapped in a cell with a crazy blonde while in labour. Unfortunately for him, that was inevitable. Patting her on the back nervously, Loke pondered as to how to deal with Lucy. She possessed no celestial spirits that could deal with this kind of thing. He was doomed. This could go on for hours.

"LOKEEEEE! IT HURTS! HELP MEEE!" Lucy shrieked in pain, breathing heavily and quickly; she knew this wouldn't end well - especially with Loke being her 'doctor'.  
"Natsu will make it, I promise! Just hold on!" The celestial spirit beamed, dying internally and wishing he was somewhere else.

With Natsu and the others...

They'd made it. At last. The fired up dragonslayer burst into the prison without an ounce of hesitation, bashing the bandits heads together as he sprinted though the freezing hallways. Closely behind, Erza, wearing her lightning empress armour, charged in after him. Gray followed and he played the role of taking out any cut-throats who'd managed to slip away from Natsu or Erza. None of them deserved to live another day. You mess with Lucy, you mess with her entire guild.  
"ERZA! TO YOUR LEFT!" A confident looking Gray bellowed, crafting his ice canon by hand. Wielding her navy-blue staff, Titania bashed the incoming bandt across the face, sending him to the ground with a thud, which echoed through the hallways of Black Thorn prison.

With Lucy and Loke...(one of my ships X3)

"What was that?" Lucy breathed, her struggle seemed to reflect in her delicate voice. The echo boomed through the halls, alarming the guards to speed up the process.  
"COME ON! LET'S JUST GET THAT DAMN BABY AND GO!" One ordered; this infuriated Loke. He stood, glaring deep into the guard's eye intimidatingly.  
"If you come any closer, you're a dead man." He announced, shielding Lucy who was screaming in pain.

With Natsu...

He heard her. He knew it had to be her. He knew for sure.  
"THAT'S LUCY! THE BASTARDS ARE HURTING HER! COME ON!" Natsu yelled, picking up speed as a sphere of bright orange gravitated around him. He was on fire - literally.  
"THE SCREAMS ARE GETTING PRETTY LOUD! WE'RE CLOSE GUYS!" Erza beamed, skidding around a sharp corner.

With Lucy and Loke...

"GET HIM OUT! LOKE! DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!" The blonde screeched intensely. 'It's at this stage where they're extremely cranky' Loke pondered, placing his warm hand on her shoulder.  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I SAID, DO SOMETHING YOU PIECE OF-"

"LUCY?!"

The voice she wanted to hear echoed into her stone cell. It was like music to her ears. Natsu... 


	16. Chapter 15 - TWO!

"It'll be okay, Luce. Just hold on." The anxious salamander whimpered as his hand was being crushed by his girlfriend. "You're...ow! A-almost there honey." Lucy felt helpless. Everything was going wrong but at least she had Natsu by her side; what more could she wish for. Wincing, the blonde shed a single tear as she stared deep into Natsu's dark eyes - they were filled to the brim with terror and dread.  
"Listen...Natsu," Lucy murmured under quickened breaths "if I don't make it...I want you to-" She was suddenly cut off by Natsu wrapping his muscular arms around her. He then whispered some kind and gentle words.  
"Don't you think for a second that that'll happen. It won't. I won't let it happen."

Alongside Aries, his faithful companion, Loke used his most powerful attacks to hold off the incoming bandits; he wasn't sure how long he could keep it up. Aries bravely spawned a large pink wall of cotton to block the bandit's path.  
"Sorryyyyyy!" She cried, tears streaming down her pale face "I'm trying but my power's low!"  
"Just keep trying! We can't let anything happen to Lucy, especially at a time like this!" Loke yelled, punching one of the cut-throats hard in the face, teeth spewed from his mouth from the sheer force.  
"Thank you both so much! I think we're almost there," Natsu beamed "not long now and we'll have a mini me running around!"  
"DON'T BE SO CHEERFUL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH PAIN I'M IN! UGH! LET'S HAVE A BABY, HE SAYS. IT'LL BE FINE, HE SAYS. WHAT A COMPLETE LOAD OF BULL-" Lucy's fury was interrupted by an erupting contraction.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Charging in at full speed, two familiar faces burst through the wall of pink fluff, their faces transitioning from joyful to dumbfounded.

"Lucy? She's having the baby already?" Gray remarked.  
"Yeah...and I have no idea about childbirth! SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR!" The swaeting dragonslayer panicked, clutching onto Gray's shirt collar and shaking him back on forth violently. Erza stepped forward.  
"NO NEED! I can take care of this; you boys, step aside." She boasted, equipping a nurse's outfit. Natsu crossed his burly arms and glanced back down at his panting girlfriend - he hated seeing her like this. He wished he could help her but he was useless with this kind of matter.

Nodding with a half-smile growing on her pasty visage, Lucy felt a sudden wave of determination enter her thoughts. 'I'm going to have this baby,' she thought 'and I'm going to live to tell the tale.'

Pushing with her her might, Lucy crushed Erza's hand, though it didn't effect her at all. Hastily, a now nervous Erza began prepping a blanket, constantly patting Lucy gently on the head for reassurance.  
"You can do this. C'mon! One last push, Lucy! PUSH!" She ordered, her tone progressively becoming more and more aggressive "PUSH GOD DAMN IT! PUSH WOMAN! PUUUUSH!"

The cell fell silent.

"It's over," Erza whimpered as she cried tears of joy "congratulations Lucy!" Barely able to speak, the relieved blonde reached out her shaky arms and wrapped them around her new-born child. Thank Mavis. 'It's not a demon at all,' Lucy thought as she snuggled and rubbed her pale cheek against her delicate baby 'she's beautiful-' The child abruptly let out a blood-curdling cry, tears streamed down her cheeks like a river.

"What's wrong with her?" A confused Natsu questioned as he comforted his new family.  
"I...I don't know." Lucy stuttered. The couragious group glanced at eachother, wondering what their next move would be.  
"Sh...shoot...Natsu!" The celestial wizard howled, almost dropping the child from the shear agony she was experiencing. The salamander placed his sweltering palms on his girlfriend's shoulders and shook her gently.  
"What's wrong Luce? I thought...it was over..."

"IT'S NOT!" Erza bellowed, slapping Natsu across the face. She couldn't stand his stupidity "LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE ON THE WAY!"

"WHAT?!"


	17. Chapter 16 - Nashi

3 days later...

"Morning you, I brought you breakfast." The cheerful salamander chirped; he had never been in such a good mood - despite the dramatic turn of events in the last few days. Lucy smiled buoyantly as her boyfriend set a tray of food down at the end of her bed. Chuckling under his breath, Natsu leaned forward and kissed Lucy gently on the forehead (she was still recovering from her many injuries).  
"Thanks," the blonde beamed "the twins haven't woken up yet so try to keep it down."

Just a few days ago, Lucy had courageously given birth to two healthy twins; both of them girls. The sheer agony had completely demolished all of Lucy's magic power and strength, leaving her weak and helpless - hence why she was resting in the backroom of the guild. Strangely, neither of the twins seemed to possess evil or potentially dangerous traits, despite Porlyusica's dark prediction. Nevertheless, the pink-haired twin, who has yet to be named, was showing signs of having some kind of unique ability.

"We still haven't named 'em you know. How about we call one Lucy?" The dragon slayer beamed.  
"Lucy? Hell no. I do not want one of them turn out to be weak like m-" Natsu instantly cut her off, kissing her passionately and then breaking the kiss after a few seconds.  
"You are not weak. You gave birth to twins, for the love of Mavis. You survived days in Black Thorn Prison! YOU PROVED PORLYUSICA WRONG - AND SHE'S NEVER WRONG! You are the strongest person I have ever met and I'm blessed to have met you, Lucy Heartfilia." He exclaimed as he leaned over the cot and lovingly scooped up one of the girls in his toasty, muscular arms. Lucy blushed bashfully, smiling down at the coral bedsheets.  
"What should we name this little cutie?" Natsu mumbled as he handed the child over to Lucy; she took her carefully. The blonde Heartfilia raised herfinger to her temple, contemplating the endless possibilities of baby names.  
"How about Nashi?" She piped, her face lit up.  
"Hmm?" Natsu questioned as he desperately tried to hide the fact that he was helping himself to Lucy's food.  
"It's a mixture between Natsu and Lucy. What do you think?"

"I love it." The pink-haired mage beamed.

"...and the other?" He added, twizzling around to face the cot. Lucy copied. She pondered for a moment and then her bronze eyes narrowed - it was perfect and the guild would love it. Especially Mira and Elfman.

(REMINDER: THIS FICTION IS BASED AROUND THE TIME BEFORE THE EDOLAS ARC...THANKS XD)

"Lisanna," Lucy muttered, her eyes welling with tears "in her memory."

Natsu almost choked on 'his' food. He hadn't heard that name in years.

He stared down at his joyful girlfriend. It didn't take him long to realise that she was serious.  
"Lisanna? I..." his eyes welled with tears as he admired his daughter's prominent beauty "I can't begin to tell you how amazing you are. That's the most thoughtful thing I've ever seen someone do. I love it."

The adorable couple embraced lovingly, savouring eachother's comfort. Everything was perfect. Or so they thought...

Winter is coming to Magnolia...


End file.
